


don’t keep me waiting

by literalgaytrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height difference bc im trash!!, Soft bitches being soft, cheryl absolutely picks toni up and carries her in front of their friends, its basically no plot but!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgaytrash/pseuds/literalgaytrash
Summary: Cheryl is impatient and surprisingly strong and Toni is very small.aka cheryl just wants to go home and nap and toni is taking too long





	don’t keep me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays and girls this is like,,, my second fic ever and im only writing it bc i haven’t seen anyone else doing it so yeah!! i haven’t checked this for mistakes so sorry if there’s anything wrong!! comments are appreciated & my tumblr is literal-gay-trash if u wanna check it out!!

Cheryl Blossom was not a patient person. She’d been raised with numerous nannies and housekeepers that acquiesced to her every wish at the snap of her fingers. She was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it. So, no, Cheryl Blossom was not a patient person, which is something her girlfriend was well aware of. 

Toni had been talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs for over half an hour in the student parking lot after school and Cheryl just wanted to go home. She knew it was ‘important serpent business’ but they weren’t even including her, even though she had officially joined the serpents over a month ago, and she was tired and just wanted to take a nap with her stupid girlfriend. She tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk, hoping Toni would hear her heels clacking on the cement. She did in fact hear her, as she turned her head and smiled at Cheryl. 

“Be done in a minute, babe,” she mouthed and, yeah, she was cute in her black serpent jacket over a mesh crop top with her pink hair done in two braids, but Cheryl really wanted to go home. She let them talk for a few more minutes and then, deciding she’d had enough, thought of a solution.

Cheryl Blossom was not only the HBIC of the Vixens, she had practiced archery for years and kept her body in very good shape, which made walking over and picking her girlfriend up bridal style very easy. Sweet Pea and Fangs, who were in the middle of talking to Toni stared at her, mouths agape, as she lifted Toni and started walking away. 

“Cheryl,” Toni started, “what are you doing? Put me down!” Cheryl kept walking towards where her car was on the other side of the lot. 

“Sorry, babe, but you were taking too long,” is all she said over the sound of Toni struggling to get down and Sweet Pea and Fangs laughter. 

“Cheryl, I swear to God get your sapphic serpent hands off my body,” Toni exclaimed after struggling for a minute. Cheryl laughed but kept walking with Toni in her arms. She could hear two sets of footsteps behind her and was joined by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

“Damn Bombshell, you could have just asked us to let your girlfriend go,” Sweet Pea said with a smile on his face. He had initially been weary of Cheryl but, after looking through her tough and bitchy exterior, had become pretty good friends with the red head. 

“Yeah Red, we were getting kind of sick of her anyway,” Fangs joked, while messing with the end of one of Toni’s braids. 

“Hey, you bitch,” Toni said as she swatted his hands away. She had almost completely given up on trying to get out of Cheryl’s arms and had wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck. 

“Sorry Tiny, but you’ve gotta be at least five feet tall to join this conversation,” Fangs teased and Sweet Pea laughed. Toni huffed and tried to slap him but she had very limited reach in Cheryl’s arms. 

They had finally reached Cheryl’s car and Cheryl had set Toni down upon arriving. She huffed again and straightened out her clothes, glaring at the three serpents in front of her. “You guys,” she started, “are fucking assholes.” 

“Yeah, we been knew, what’s your point,” Fangs said, leaning on Cheryl’s car. He backed away from the car when he saw the red head glare in his direction. 

“Well, as lovely as this has been,” Cheryl said, “Toni and I must get going. Bye boys.” She tossed her and Toni’s bags in the back seat and nudged Toni towards the passenger side of the car. The boys waved goodbye to the pair and promised to text Toni later about whatever they had been talking about.

The drive to Thistlehouse was short and by the time they arrived Cheryl was exhausted. School had been boring and she’d had to deal with the Scooby gangs antics all day. Something to do with Archie being annoying or Veronica’s father being shady or something else unsurprising. 

Toni and Cheryl walked quickly up the stares to their joined room. Toni had moved in shortly after Cheryl’s retched mother had left and things had been great. Cheryl had never been good at sharing or having someone in her space for long periods of time but with Toni it felt easy. Cheryl tossed her bag on the floor and stood in the middle of the room. Hearing a loud sigh from the girl, Toni walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Hey,” she said, looking at her girlfriend. With Cheryl’s heels still on and Toni in boots with minimal rise, she had to look up to make eye contact with her. “What’s wrong,” she asked.

“Nothing,” Cheryl said, not opening her eyes. Toni rolled her eyes and hugged her. She knew Cheryl was lying but didn’t want to push. “Can we just take a nap,” the taller girl asked. Toni nodded and made her way to the bed, pulling Cheryl with her by her hand. 

“Cher, I love you,” Toni started, “but if you ever pick me up like a child again I will throw the biggest fit.” Cheryl smiled tiredly, not opening her eyes. 

“Well, Antoinette,” she said, sensing Toni’s disgruntled expression, “don’t keep me waiting and I won’t have to pick you up.” 

“I don’t even know how you’re strong enough to do that, you’re built like a twig,” Toni said. Cheryl opened her eyes and playfully glared at her girlfriend. 

“Well, first of all,” she started, “you’re like, what? Five foot nothing and weigh like, ten pounds? And second of all,” she continued, “I didn’t become head of the Vixens without doing some physical activity.” 

Toni nodded tiredly, wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s waist and pushing some hair out of the red head’s eyes. “Well Miss Fitness Queen,” Toni said, seeing Cheryl roll her eyes and smile softly, “maybe after this nap we could partake in a different kind of physical activity,” she joked.

“Mhmm, maybe,” Cheryl said softly, already falling asleep. Toni kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

“Love you, Cher,” she said softly. She felt Cheryl shift closer, draping her arm across Toni’s waist and intertwine their legs. 

“Love you too, Tiny,” she whispered back. Toni huffed at the nickname and they both soon drifted off into sleep.


End file.
